The Darkness: Four Horsemen Issue 3
The Darkness: Four Horsemen Issue 3 is the third issue of four part story about the Four Horsemen. Synopsis For the first time in many, many years, Jackie Estacado, bearer of The Darkness, finds himself fearing for his life. The Demon Riders have taken over Ginsberg and aim to destroy Estacado. Meanwhile, two mysterious beings close in on the town and the countdown to extinction begins! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Michael Wells * Mick * Keith * Ronnie * Charlie * Walker * Magus of Light * Keeper of the Four Horsemen * Nick Franchetti Plot Summary Previously Michael Wells goes to a nearby porch, grabs a bottle of whiskey sitting on it and starts drinking it as he watches Jackie's battle with the four horsemen. After being touched by all four horsemen at the same time, the Darkness purges Jackie's body of their power in order to save his life. This manifests as Darklings, representing each of the four horsemen powers. The berserkers for War, twisted, puking abominations for Pestilence, slavering carrion-feeders bread by Famine and hollow-eyed souleaters for Death. The Darklings then proceed to eat each other until none is left. Seeing that neither the bikers or Jackie can kill each other, they reach a standstill. Ronnie points out that once Magus gets here, their power will be great enough to kill Jackie and suggests him to leave the town. Annoyed by all of this, Mick decides to get himself a beer, but Michael sits in his way. He tells him to move, but Michael refuses. Mick than reminds him what will happen if he touches him. Micheal backfires that he's fully aware that when Mick will touch him, he will turn into homicidal maniac and go on a rampaging killing spree. He then challenges him to do so. Keith then interrupts them and tells Mick to leave him alone as there's no fun in killing those who already have a death wish. Instead, Keith decides to dance and tells somebody to put a quarter into a jukebox. Michael realises, that he was wrong about Jackie and the bikers weren't waiting for him. Meanwhile, Charlie stays behind and Jackie takes a chance to ask him as to what happened to them in '68s. Thirty-five years ago, the bikers betray Franchetti's and leave all of them dead in the desert. They then head out to Mexico to lay low for a while. But as they leave, Lucio's brother Nick manages to shoot Mick in the shoulder before he dies. As there was no way for them to ride to Mexico without treating Mick's wound, they stop at a nearby cave. An old man was standing at the entrance to cave, which looked Mexican instead of Indian. He invited the bikers into the care to rest, but as his hand passed out of the shadow into light, for a moment it looked like dead man's hand. Charlie thinks its just hallucination caused by the heat and the bikers enter the cave. The old man treats Mick's wound and Charlie notices strange painting on the cave walls. As he asks if these paintings represent Indian gods, the old man answers that they depict horsemen. The old man then gives the bikers some food, which paralyzes their bodies. He then brings their bodies to four dead corpses of conquistadors surrounding a magical four faced talisman. The old man then begins to chanting in ancient language and Charlie realises that he's been hearing his voice inside of his head. He then transfers the four souls of the horsemen residing in the conquistadors into the bikers. For the next thirty-five years, the old man tends to the four bikers. The man explains, that the horsemen were created at the beginning of creation along with the human race, as warning that one day mankind's time would be done and on that day the horsemen would ride free and bring an end to every living thing. There were two magi, opposing forces of darkness and light who held a balance of power over the Earth. These magi used their magic to create the talisman, a sacred object that bound the horsemen and trapped them inside human vessel. The old man himself was appointed as the keeper to watch over these vessels. The talisman itself does more than bind the bikers, but also preserve their lives. With each passing century the forces contained within the bikers will erode their bodies, but at very slow pace. Thirty-five years pass, when one day, the keeper gets a vision from one of the magi, that the riders must be let loose. The four bikers than rose from their chambers and confronted the keeper, ordering him to get the horsemen out of their bodies. The keeper explains, that although he can transfer the horsemen souls into new vessel, only the magi can release them and Charlie can fell him coming. After hearing this, Michael comes to a conclusion that once magi arrives to Ginsberg and release the horsemen, Charlie and his biker friends will die. Charlie confirms this suspicion, revealing that its better to die than live with Pestilence inside of him and having dreams of every plague that ever ravaged humanity. Jackie then asks about the fate of the keeper. Charlie reveals, that once they could walk again, Mick grabbed the talisman and smashed his face with it. Because of this, all they can do is wait. Elsewhere, Mr. Walker touches down on the airport and goes to his helicopter. The pilot tries to talk him out of flying it as freak weather is hanging over Ginsberg. The pilot's concern for his life touches Mr. Walker and he asks if he has any family and if he loves them. The pilot answers that he has a wife and two girls. Walker then suggests the pilot to go home, read a bedtime story with a happy ending for his girls and kiss them goodnight. After this, he then should make love to his wife as if this was the last time. Outside Ginsberg, the possessed girl begins to radiate extreme heat from her body, leaving molten rock footprints as she walks. Walkers helicopter then flies over her towards Ginsberg. Inside Ginsberg, the four horsemen realise that Magus has arrived. Seeing this, Michael urges Jackie to stop him, even though moments before he didn't give damn. Jackie listens to him and crashes Walkers helicopter. As the helicopter explodes, Walker walks out of the fire and asks which one of them ruined his suit. To be continued... Gallery 1651924-3b.jpg|Cover B Category:Comic Volumes Category:The Darkness: Four Horsemen